howl_o_screamfandomcom-20200214-history
Howl-O-Scream 2005 (Tampa)
2005: Your Childhood Fears Don't Go Away. They Just Get Worse. Haunted Houses *'After Hours: Dead Of Night' (Crown Colony Skyride Station) - In Club Muse, whoever entered would not exit, thanks to a horde of insane monster artists, who try their best to imitate life with an evil mantra to guide the way: music + pain = art *'Freaked!' (Bird Gardens Pavilion) - The evil Mistress Macabre took over Darkheart's fear fair, creating even more grisly clowns and freaks to kill guests. *'Deathly Departed' (Ubanga Banga Bumper Cars) - Just when everyone thought that the honeymoon suite was free of the wedding ghosts, the bride returned to seek revenge for the soul of her would-be husband. *'The Hunted' (Nairobi Pavilion) - This hunting lodge was burned down to cover a killer's tracks. As such, nobody would hear the screams when guests became the prey. involved a new tactic referred to as the 'victim' scare. Where a member of cast was dressed in plain clothes and snatched 'violently' from the crowd. *'The Mortuary: The Mourning After' (Employee Parking Lot) - This revision centered on the idea that before departing the Earth, guests had to relive the mourning after their dying day. *'The 3rd Dementia' (Akbar's Adventure Tours) - Visions of 3-D color and light twisted together a horrible hallucination that deceived eyes and tormented minds. Scare Zones *'Bone Grinders' (Bridge to Stanleyville) - These evil skeletons were eager to strip guests' flesh and add their bones to their grisly collection. *'Restless Death' (Stanleyville) - The forgotten residents of this graveyard rose to torment anyone foolish enough to roam through the night. *'Wicked Woods' (Bird Gardens) - The fairy tale creatures from "Beware!" moved to the haunted Wicked Woods, continuing to make sure that nobody lives happily ever after. *'Widows Walk' (Timbuktu) - The ghosts of these would-be wives still paced their Widows Walk waiting for sailors who were long ago killed by the sea. *'Root Of All Evil' (Nairobi Train Station) - Adults infested with immature evil hid in an old playground, waiting to kill anyone walking past it. Shows *'Fiends' (Stanleyville Theater) - Dr. Freakenstein and his mischievous nurses prepared to bring Frankenstein's Monster to life. *'Haunt Me Baby One More Time' (Desert Grill) - Rock and Roll's most famous dead singers returned to the stage for one last performance. Event icon An evil jack-in-the-box in a child's bedroom. Oddly, this character was a feature of Darkheart's Fear Fair the year before. But did not actually appear in Freaked or the rest of the park as a character this year. Controversies Ironically, a small fire caught in the front of new house The Hunted (a storied burned out hunting lodge) about half way through the run. It was evacuated and closed while the set was checked and aired out; no injuries were reported and the house reopened within a matter of hours. The fire was traced to a guest's cigarette, put out carelessly on a burned couch in the opening hallway of the house. Security in the lines was increased to avoid further incidents. Category:Howl-O-Scream 2005 (Tampa) Category:Howl-O-Scream (Tampa)